Unfortunate Mongoose
by Tsuki Kaze Kagura
Summary: *Shadow/Mina FanFic* Shadow appears, wounded, before Mina Mongoose. Now, it's up her to heal his cold heart while dealing with her love for Ash. But plans turn when Mina finds herself falling in love with the hedgehog.
1. Let Me Help You, Hedgehog

**Unfortunate Mongoose**

_**Chapter I**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

**A/N:** Here's my first Sonic fanfic. Well, it's a "pairing" fanfic but whatever. I hope you enjoy!

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

_How long am I going to sleep here?_

Shadow pulled himself up off the cold ground, not bothering to observe his surroundings. He knew he was bleeding but he didn't seem to care one bit, the pain was actually numb to him. His crimson eyes wondered over to his right, gloved, hand. The Chaos Emerald. "Heh, as if." he tossed the grey gem off to the side, where it tumbled into a puddle of melted snow. A fake. "Where the hell am I?" he grumbled, sitting cross-legged on the dirt floor.

The black hedgehog looked upwards, seeing himself surrounded by a circle of trees. Yes, he was just on the outskirts of New Mobotropolis... Where he didn't want to be. Before he could get up, his ears twitched back to the sound of approaching footsteps and a nearing whistling tune. The figure was shadowed, but it obviously a female.

"Dammit." Shadow growled. He was unable to move, but he still had enough energy to fight in some way if this was an enemy. Unfortunatly, the "enemy" was none other than Mina Mongoose herself. The mongoose continued on walking in his direction, unaware of the hedgehog as she stared up at the grey skies above her and whistling some unfamiliar tune. Her eyes finally caught him just a few feet from her, causing her to stop in her tracks.

For a moment, Mina was startled to see the hedgehog and shocked to find him almost severely injured. He somehow resembled Sonic, although his hairstyle was much more different. "H-hey, you're hurt-"

"Leave me alone." Shadow snapped, forcing his eyes away from the young girl.

"No, please, I can help-"

"I don't _care_... Go back to New Mobotropolis, kid... I can take care of this... myself." he rasped, trying his best to get back on his feet. The pain was less numb now and much more stinging. No matter how painful it was, he didn't wish to have this girl come near him. He didn't want _any_ being from Mobius or Knothole come near him.

Mina glanced up at the darkening grey skies; rain. If she obeyed his orders, she'd be feeling guilty about it later. She touched the handle of her purple umberella with her left hand and knelt down, "Let me help." she said firmly, as if she were talking down to a wild animal that needed to be calmed. She didn't mean for it to sound that way but Shadow didn't seem to notice.

Shadow forced himself up, groaning in pain, but managed to stand perfectly with his back to Mina. "I don't need anyone's help... especially yours..." he said bitterly.

The mongoose frowned in disappointment, but as she watched him begin to walk away... he collapsed. "Ah, hey!" she gasped, rushing to his side just as he fell on his stomach. He let out a groan, but gave in to the black-out. It was useless.

Mina sighed before taking his arm and wrapping it around her shoulders. He was conscious, and possibly enough to get him to shelter. She began moving slowly just as the rain started to pour. "I'm helping you... I don't care if you like it or not." Mina hissed, glaring at the weak hedgehog sternly. Perhaps she could head back to New Mobotropolis and straight over to her mother's house before anyone can catch her sneaking in and out of the gates.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Shadow awoke to find himself lying in a dark room, in a very comfortable bed, surrounded by many unfamiliar objects everywhere. He looked to his right, the window was wide open and allowed in the cool air and moonlight for him. The hedgehog sat up, ignoring the cold chill, and allowed his eyes to adjust to the dark. He noticed his wounds were tended to and his cuts were slightly healed. If he had the Chaos Emerald in his posession he wouldn't have needed these humiliating things.

Suddenly, the door opened. A robotic mongoose stepped into the room, holding a plate of food. Shadow moved a bit, but halted upon the paining feel of the wounds. The woman chuckled, "Forgive me. I should have been here before you woke up." she set the plate down carefully on a desk beside the bed. The woman studied the hedgehog and grinned, "You resemble our hero very much, I see."

Shadow glared, but it didn't frighten her one bit. "You must be Shadow," she watched his eyes glance over at the plate of food cautiously. "Please, eat." she insisted kindly.

Shadow smirked, somehow this woman reminded him of someone. Then again, she didn't. He took the plate reluctantly and began eating.

"My daughter told me all about her encounter with you. Rumours have been going around after your disappearance, dear one-"

"Rumours. Forget rumours." Shadow chowed down a buttered biscuit as he said this.

The woman giggled, "Yes... Dear one, what brought you back to us?" she asked. Shadow narrowed his eyes, he didn't mind talking to this woman; she's much too kind and he'd feel guilty for being rude to her. "I was... running away from someone... I've been chased down everywhere I go. I was able to escape with a fake emerald... which I wasted every power on. If I can get my hands on another one... maybe I can-"

"Is that why you refused my daughter's help?" the lady asked, settling herself down on a log seat.

Shadow looked away, "I'm not too good at manners when help is offered... I'm sorry if I acted that way but I really need to find my missing emerald." his eyes flashed bright red for a moment through the room's shadows but returned to the same crimson color.

"Is that so?" the mongoose shifted, "Then I should ask; will you stay here for awhile until you've gained enough energy to look for your emerald?"

"Why?" Shadow crunched down on another biscuit.

She stood up and began stepping out of the room, but stopped at the doorway, "We mongooses have a kind sense to us and we never leave a guest on their own. In other words; I want to help."

"What about your daughter?"

"... She was the one who brought you here, took care of your wounds, and I suppose she'd like to help you get back on your feet. Get to know her, alright?" she smiled softly.

Shadow swallowed, "What's your name, miss?"

"Isabella." she answered before leaving the room.


	2. Temporary Stay, Decieving Mongoose

**Unfortunate Mongoose**

_**Chapter II**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Mina stood at the balcony of her home, watching as the sun slowly began to awaken over New Mobotrapolis. "Ready, Mina?" called a familiar voice from below.

Mina smiled, "Ash!" she called, looking over the balcony and to the cool dressed mongoose. He stood with a ridiculous smile that sent Mina squealing. But her smile faded when she thought back to Shadow. She frowned, then raced down the balcony to greet Ash.

Above them, Shadow sat observing the couple quietly. He remembered Mina perfectly... He wasn't sure how to thank her for saving him. The hedgehog watched as the couple embrace while drinking the red liquid he was given by Isabella.

Mina was already gone by the time Shadow finished his drink. The male mongoose was gone as well...

He slid off the window sill and onto the bed after he set the glass on the table beside him. Mina entered the room. "I see you're wide awake. I'm suprised you didn't sneak off." she said.

"Only a fool would even try with these wounds." Shadow said, sitting up.

Mina nodded, "How are you this morning?"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a patient, kid." Shadow growled. "I'm only here _temporarily_. I don't need anyone to-"

Mina stepped forward and adjusted Shadow's arm from it's uncomfortable position. Shadow made a face but said nothing. The mongoose grinned, "You should be a little bit more careful with those cuts. I don't want you aching everywhere." she crossed her arms, "I can't say you're my friend because you're Sonic's rival... You're every Freedom Fighter's rival."

Shadow smirked, "You're the girl who had feelings for that blue hedgehog, aren't you?"

Mina felt her face grow hot.

"I should have thought as much. But why did you help me?" he asked.

Mina looked away, "If I didn't, I would've been less than I am now. It's my job to help others... So be glad I did what I did. It's dangerous outside those gates. Robotnik's troops are everywhere lately and they can't get in these gates unless invited. You're lucky I was able to invite you inside without those stupid guards from the palace troubling me." Mina sighed.

The hedgehog stretched, "Well... What am I going to do now with _you_ here?"

Mina crossed her arms, "First of all-"

"You two can go out." Isabella interrupted with a giggle, "Both of you need to get on the roll of getting to know each other."

"Mom! Ash-"

"Ash can survive a day without you Mina, you need to take of Shadow." The mongoose lifted a basket of clothes and headed down the hallway without another word. Shadow looked away, listening as Mina ran out the door to argue. The whole mother and daughter situation was new to him, but he could care less about them... Why did he want to stay though?

Shadow peered out the window again, watching the many survivors live like nothing happened to Knothole. _Pathedic._

"Mother, I thought I was only taking care of him for a little while. I don't want to go on a _date_ with him!"

"Oh, so it's a 'date'? Mina, just show him around and get to know him. He's had a rough journey and I want to help him. Just do this one thing for me." Isabella turned away and continued down the halls. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "Make sure none of the Freedom Fighters catch him in New Mobotropolis. The last thing he needs is trouble, he's our guest. Okay?"

Mina backed away, ".... Yeah." her ears narrowed down as she headed back to Shadow's room.

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

"I can stand on my own!" Shadow snapped, releasing himself from the young girl. He limped somewhat but he felt no pain. Mina smiled kindly, "I never knew you'd be such a hard head-"

"I am nothing like that."

"And you're gullible. Shadow, have you ever had any manners?" Mina asked, walking backwards as the two walked alone down an empty dirt path. Not many people awoke as early as the mongooses, but it won't be long before they got up for the morning too.

Shadow sighed, "Yes." he thought back to Maria, his most dearest friend...

"You space out a lot." Mina said, twirling around.

Shadow stopped. Where were they going? What was he doing here? He could easily leave the girl, but his rings were gone. Isabella...

"What's the matter?" Mina asked, approaching the hedgehog. She took his hand and pulled him forward gently, "If you want to sit down there's a field not too far from here-"

"Shut up!" Shadow snatched his hand away and glared, "I told you before-"

"Look, so far we've be doing great. I don't want to argue-"

Shadow stepped away, "Is that why you had a change in attitude when your mother told you to take me outside? Are you doing this just to have an excuse to go out with your boyfriend?"

Mina swallowed. She looked down and rubbed her arm in guilt and hurt.

The hedgehog turned away, "I'm not an idiot." he growled. He did not turn to look at Mina when she touched his arm gently. Before she could speak, she grabbed his hand with both hands and said, "I'm not going to use you. I swear. I guess I want to know you but we're going to have to be friends."

Shadow looked up at the skies. All he longed for was freedom but he supposed the two could at least get to know each other... For awhile.

"Alright." he said finally. Mina looked up to see the hedgehog's clueless expression, "Take me to that field..."

The mongoose smiled, "Absolutely!"

Mina took Shadow's hand and led him off the dirt path and into a large bed of bushes. But her eyes caught sight of a poster on a small building beside them. Shadow followed her gaze, "A Carnival?" he questioned.

"Yeah... But it's nothing. Come on." Mina swallowed.


	3. Ash Meets Shadow

**Unfortunate Mongoose**

_**Chapter III**_

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

"You had a friend named Maria?" Mina asked, biting into the bread roll carefully. Shadow did the same, staring up at the sky above him. He seemed lost in the grey clouds for a moment before he turned to the mongoose to answer, "Yes. She was the one who took care of me... Anyway, what about you?" he swallowed down the bread roll and lied back on the bed of lilies.

Mina leaned forward and hugged her knees. "I don't know. But tell me more about Maria."

Shadow closed his eyes, "There's nothing to talk about then. She's gone now." he said.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She-" Before Shadow could continue, his ears twitched. Mina froze immediatly. Shadow looked to his right; Ash. The mongoose was standing only a few feet from them. He carried a look of hurt and anger. But his gaze returned to Mina.

"M-Mina... You told me you were over that hedgehog!" he shouted, approaching closer.

Mina stood up just when Shadow sat up. "N-no! Ash, it's not-"

Ash glared, "I was looking for you when your mom told me you were out. I decided to look in the one place no one could ever think of but you. Mina, _why_? I thought you were done with Sonic?!"

Mina smiled softly, "Ash... This is Shadow." she said. The mongoose looked down at the dark expression Shadow held; staring suspiciously at him in anger and annoyence. "Shadow...?" he questioned, obviously unfamiliar to the name. He took another step back and looked Shadow up and down. This wasn't Sonic. He felt his face grow hot, "Uh... Hey..."

The young mongoose frowned, "Me and my mother are taking care of him until he gets well again. That's why I couldn't go out with you today. You see, my mother wanted me to show him around."

For a moment, Ash didn't seem to understand but when he met eyes with the mongoose, he realized how stupid he had been moments ago. The hegehog before him didn't respond to any of this. It was possible he was waiting for the idiot to leave.

"Then why-"

"Ash, I told you. I'm over Sonic... I..."

As Mina continued on, Shadow felt a sudden pain in his chest that ran up to his head. He felt his ears ring for a second and his vision became a blur.

"Mina, it's fine. It's my fault... I just came to ask if you'd like to..." Ash took her hands in his and whispered, "_Go out with me to the Carnival..._"

Before Mina could answer, Shadow stood up, gripping his head. "Kid... I'm heading back." he said, barely hearing his own words through the loud ringing.

Mina stared at him, "What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing." he answered, falling flat on the floor. Mina gasped and ran to his side. He listened as Mina cried out his name as she rushed to him. After that...

_Damn._

**xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx xX Xx**

Isabella shut the door to Shadow's bedroom, holding a few sheets of blood in her hands. Mina sat in the hallway, her face buried in her hands. Her mother gave a reassuring smile, "He'll be fine, Mina." she spoke softly, setting her robotic hand on her daughter's shoulder. "You can take a break from all this tomorrow, alright?"

Mina looked up, eyes completely watered, "I should have been careful. Now... Shadow-"

"No. He's fine. I gave him some medicine, okay? Relax and enjoy yourself with Ash."

"I can't... I told him that I'm taking care of Shadow. I even told him I couldn't go to the Carnival with him..." Mina sniffled.

Isabella smiled, "A Carnival? Well now, he's very sweet. You can go and I can take care of Shadow-"

"I'm still taking care of him... It's fine." Mina wiped away her tears and hugged her mother.

Isabella returned the embrace, "Just make sure you tell me if it becomes a little too much. Now, I have to clean these sheets before they stain..." the woman walked away in a hurry.

Mina looked to the crack of the door and frowned.


End file.
